Two Wolves Legends
by animegothgirl9
Summary: Im bad a summuries so typically you aren't gonna get one DISSCONTINUED
1. Proluge

**Two Wolves Legends**

**Prologue**

A deep russet with silver tail and ears colored wolf, and a gray wolf with black paws and ears, held two small pups, and were walking towards an enemies borders.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked the russet and silver wolf,"Will they be safe there?"

"If we weren't here would this be a bad idea?" said the gray and black wolf filled with annoyance.

"B-But, they're just pups, how will we know if the other pack won't rip them to pieces?" retorted the other wolf.

"Will you stop exaggerating! They will be fine!" the gray and black wolf said angrily.

"But-

"No buts!"

Before the two wolves could go on with there argument they heard a rustle in a nearby bush, and a unfamiliar scent filled there noses.

"Leave the pups here! They'll be safe! We have to get going!" said the black and gray wolf in a loud-ed whisper.

The russet and silver wolf though hesitant laid down the small pup as the gray and black one laid down hers

"Be safe little ones," said the russet and silver wolf. Soon the two wolves were past the the trees.

While the two small pups were whimperinga blond wolf, with a red stripe going down it's back, with white paws came up to the two pups. He let out a howl to another pack member. A orange wolf with a blue stripe down her back came up, noticing the two pups picked up one of them, while he picked up the other pup. They walked up to there den and placed the two pups with there own pup.

"Minato what were two pups doing out in the wilderness like that all alone with the no mother?"asked the oarange and blue wolf to her mate.

"I don't know Kushina, no one would leave there pups," said Minato.

"But even so we must take care of them." said Kushina looking at the two pups." Our other two pups died. I think it would nice if we took them in.

Minato looked down he remembered only one of his pups survived when Kushina was giving birth,"It would be best if we took them in....they'll stay here and when its time for them to know where they came from they will stay here." Kushina smiled and lied down with the pups warming them up with her body heat. Soon Minato lied down with her and watched the three pups together sleeping


	2. 12 years later

**Two Wolves Legends**

**12 years later**

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensai says he has a new mission for us!" said a male blond wolf with a black stripe going down his back, and Orange paws and tail.

"Naruto! Don't yell so early in the morning!" yelled a small she-wolf, who had a deep silver coat, with pink paws, pink at the end of her tail like a fox, and pink ears.

Naruto cringed and stepped back, he might of been bigger, but she was still a tough she-wolf,"Sorry Sakura-chan, Huh....Where's teme."

Sakura and Naruto looked around the den to see if Sasuke was somewhere was hiding

"Grrrr....Where is teme! He's ruining our valuable mission time!" yelled Naruto annoyed

"Dobe...." the two turned around to the entrance of the den to see a black wolf with a white patch on his chest and paws, and red at the end of his tail like Sakura's.

"Sasuke-kun! Where were you!" said Sakura, she was always worried about him, he had begun to dissapear more than before.

"Hn, places..." Sakura put her head down she new Sasuke never answered her questions fully.

"Teme! Come on or will be late meeting Kakashi-sensai!" said Narutorunning out of the den, soon Sakura followed after him, and Sasuke followed her.

The team met up in there usual meeting place with Kakashi, which he of course was.....late

"Ugh! Where is Kakashi-sensai!" growled Naruto.

"Naruto, we've only been here for 5 minutes, be patient," said Sakura getting annoyed by the blonde's complaining.

"But Sakura-chan!" complained Naruto.

"Not another word Naruto!" snarled Sakura.

"Well sorry I'm late, I was lost on the road of life," said a gray wolf with a black muzzle, and paws, and a scar over his left eye.

"Liar!" yelled both Sakura and Naruto.

"So Kakashi-sensai, whats our mission," said Sasuke bored.

"Well were doing an escort mission." said Kakashi.

"Who will we escort!" said Naruto excitedly.

"We'll be escorting an ally pack's alphas' daughter," said Kakashi.

Naruto had already started to think about the alphas' daughter and wondered how hot she'd be, well he was till Sakura knocked him upside the head with her tail."Dobe..."said Sasuke

"Yay like you could do better Teme!" growled Naruto

"Yep...." said Sasuke.

"Grrr teme!" Naruto was just about to pounce on Sasuke, but Kakashi held him back.

"Alright let's get going so we can go pick up our escort-er," said Kakashi dragging Naruto away, Sasuke and Sakura then followed after them

**In front of Packs Territory Border**

"Everyone, this is Yuuka," Kakashi motioned over to a she-wolf who had light purple fur with dark porple paws and stripe coming down her back. Naruto started to drool, Sasuke just stared somewhere else, Sakura stared at Yuuka and thought of how plain she looked, she evn bet Sasuke-kun thought she was beautiful. But what the four didn't notice a sninister smile hid in the shadows

"Thats right Yuuka, bring Sasuke to me," said the unkown stranger as he chuckled.


	3. 3 days later lost in the snow

**Two Wolves Legends**

**3 days later Lost in the snow**

The four wolves had been traveling for at least three days now, they were walking in a snowy area, no pack was there since it was too cold.

"Kakashi-sensai when will we stop?" complained Naruto.

"Naruto were not even half close to our destination, you must be patient," said Kakashi.

"Well I wouldn't mind taking a break, we must have our full energy in case of an attack." said Yuuka who's stare seemed hypnotizing.

"Well I guess that would be ok then," Kakashi said falling for it.

Sakura stared suspiciously, she kept feeling something was wrong with being around her.

The group rested in a clear area that wasn't so cold. Sasuke said he was going to go look around for food so he left, Naruto started talking non-stop to Yuuka, and Sakura just sat down and rested

**Three Hours Later**

**Sakura's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of Naruto's snores, I looked around camp, of course Naruto was there, Kakashi-sensaiwas sleeping or resting, you never know with him. But two people were missing Sasuke and Yuuka. Ilooked around, and even smelled the air if they were nearby, they weren't, I decied to go look for them. Soon I was somewhere in the forest still hadn't found them. Then I heard a thud from behind a bush, and poked my through the bush, but not all the way in case they were enemies, but as I looked I saw Sasuke hovering over Yuuka almost as if they were....I ran away out of shock, I even made noise but ran faster, then I tripped and fell down of what seemed like a hill. I breathed heavily, and then I felt warm black fur curl around me, as I fell unconscious.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I was still looking around for food, then a rustle was heard behind me, I turned around to see Yuuka.

"Hn, you should be back with the other," I said giving her a glare.

"Hmmm quit the serious one are we," her voice seemed to hold a seducer tone to it, but I wasn't going to fall for it like Naruto."Oh come on," she said again,"we could have fun tonight me, you together."

"I'm not interested," I said trying to shove her off.

She took a step back,"Oh..."

I gave her a what 'oh' stare.

"You love that Sakura she-wolf don't you," she said with a glare. Usually I'd try to not show my emotions, but to tell you I was surprised, no one new I liked Sakura, not even Tsunade our pack leader."Am I right."

"Thats none of your business," I said while turning around.

"Oh, but it is," she said appearing right beside me wrapping her tail around my back, to my neck,"We could get rid of her me and you could make our own pack."

I snarled and pounced on her ready to snap her neck, but then i felt a familiar scent fill the air....Sakura's, I heard a rustle like she was turning around and running away. Not paying anymore attention to Yuuka I ran towards Sakura's scent. I felt her scent getting close to a steep hill, as I was about to reach her, she tripped and rolled down the hill, I ran faster to her, I collided my fur with hers and tried to wake her up.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke still tried to wake her up, but had no avail, the only thing he could do now was find a warm place, cause the temperature was lowering fast. Sasuke managed to put her on my back and start to run for shelter. A couple minutes passed what seemed like hours, Sasuke then found a small den that could fit about two wolves and walked in. He set Sakura down and curled his body around her.

**Sakura's Pov**

I woke up feeling warm, I looked around me to see I was in a den, and a body curled around me, it was Sasuke. I jumped up surprised then fell back down, I guess when I fell I must have hurt my back leg.

"You shouldn't be moving around, you seemed to have hurt your back leg," and who do you think spoke Amaterasu NOT, Sasuke. I looked down not wanting to meet his obsidian eyes."Sakura," I still didn't want to speak to him. He sighed, and lied next to me, I turned my head away further.

"Sakura, you have to say something sometime,"oh Amaterasu why did he have to be always right. I stared into space wondering what to say, then i felt a something wet slide across my face, Sasuke's tongue, now I sprang up and fell over, this time falling on my back, ouch.....

"Wha-What wa-was t-that f-for!" I said full stuttering and blushing I bet a almost looked like Hinata. He gave me a confused looked then walked up to me, licking my face again." W-why a-are y-you do-doing t-that!"

"What's wrong with it," Sasuke said like what he was doing was normal.

"Don't you like Yuuka!" Sasuke took a step back.

"She said that we should kill you so I got angry and was going to kill her, but you came and I ran after you," my emerald eyes widened did he said Yuuka wanted to kill me.

"But that doesn't answer my question of why you are licking me though!" I said blushing even harder.

Sasuke sat down,"I like you."

Okay did hell just freeze over cause I just her the "I like you" from Sasuke I just sat there surprised.

"Does that answer your question," he said

I blushed, and rolled over and lied on belly, Sasuke came and sat next to me. I started to wonder if the words he said were true or not.

**Somwhere else**

**Normal Pov**

"You let him get away!" said a wolf angrily.

"It's not my fault, if just a little more time, he could fall for me and he can come to the Sound pack," said Yukka who was crouching in fear.

"You had your chance pup! You paid the price!" the wolf lunged for her and his teeth came down on her neck, there was a crack, then she went limp.

"Lord Orochimaru, we must dispose of the body," said a gray wolf with black paws and tail.

"Yes Kabuto we will," said Orochimaru grabbing the dead wolf's neck and started to walk away, Kabuto followed after him, his thoughts of how they were gonna get Sasuke now.


	4. Day Off

**Two Wolves Legends**

**Day Off**

**Me: We....the ppl of the story r unhappy! We have no reviews! So until we get 5 reviews, we all are on are day off-points to Naruto's characters wolf forms-**

**Sasuke: ......Dont look at me......**

**Sakura: -giggle-**

**Naruto: CANNINBALL!!!!**

**Everyone: NARUTO!!!!**

**Foamy: Now this is a vacation!**

**Me: How'd you get here!**

**Foamy: I ditched my owner to come hang here for a week!**

**Me: Good for me!**

**Demon Bunny: Pass the human arms plz!**

**Foamy: Sure! -passes human arms-**

**Hikaru: .**

**Hikari: .**

**Yuuki: 0.0**

**Kiki: -_-**

**Kira: 0w0**

**Tasha: -eats sushi-**

**Andrea: -listens to ipod-**

**Kat: WOOOO**

**Savannah: 0w0**

**Eve: hehehe**

**Spark: MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Blizzard: -sweatdrop-**

**Sight: _**

**Me: Well click review button if u want the story to go on now!**

**Foamy: CLICK THE SEXY GREEN BUTTON U KNOW U WANNA!!!!**


End file.
